Black Roses
by Nightgirl25
Summary: Cassandra was a 17 year old girl living in Ohio. Her life was ordinary. No excitment. But when Alexender Redfern comes, she will discover something she never experienced... Love.
1. Meeting For the First Time

**(C. P.O.V.)**

_I was walking home in the night. It was dark because of the night. Behind me, I heard foot-steps. I turned around and saw no one. I turned back around and started walking again. I heard them again. I looked again and still saw no one. I turn back around and run. My breath comes very fast. I stop to rest. I look around to make sure no one is around. I sigh in relief. I then felt hot breath on my neck. I look behind me and saw a boy my age. He had dark hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. He smiled, showing his fangs. I was about to scream, but he had bit my neck. I was in too much pain to scream now. That's when I woke up._

I woke up drenched in cold sweat and breathing hard. I looked around and saw I was in my room. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7 o'clock.

"Crap," I muttered. "I'm going to be late for school."

I got up and got in the shower. After the shower I went back to my room and got some clothes on. I picked a black shirt with lace on the shoulders, black skinny jeans, and knee high black converse. I looked in to the mirror and put on mascara and lip-gloss. I brushed through my red-brown hair. I looked to make sure I looked good. I looked great with my red-brown hair and my violet eyes. I got my bag and walked out the door.

I drove to school. Once I was at school I saw my friend Amy. She had black hair with blue high-lights and mid-night blue eyes. She always wore exotic outfits every day. Today she was wearing a blue zebra striped shirt that was low cut with strips of fabric that go over her chest, a black mini skirt, fish net tights, and black com-bat boots. She saw me and waved at me. I waved back. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Amy said. "How are you doing today?"

"Good," I said. "What about you?"

"Great!" she said.

"Really?" I said. "Why?"

"I got asked out by Aaron Samuels!" she yelled excitedly. Aaron Samuels was one the most popular guy in the school. Amy has had a crush on him since 5th grade. So for him to ask her out…. It's surprising she's standing!

"Really!" I said. "That's great! I'm happy for you." I gave her another hug.

"You know," she said. "We could get you a boyfriend." I let go of her when she said that. She always loved to get involved in my love life.

"I don't need a boyfriend." I said.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged. "Did you hear that there's a new kid?"

"No." I said.

"And it's a boy." She said. I rolled my eyes. I headed into school. When I got to my first period class the bell rang. I headed for my desk. The teacher came into the room and calmed all the students down.

"Okay class," he said. "We have a new student today." When he said that a boy came into the room. I gasped. It was the boy from my dream.

He had black hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt with black converses.

"Class this is Alexender Redfern," the teacher said. He smiled at the class. "Alexender, you can go sit by Cassandra." He pointed at the seat next to me.

My breath came out fast, but I managed to calm myself down. I took a deep breath. I half expected him to go crazy and bite me. He sat down beside me and looked at me. I looked back at him.

"Hi, I'm Alexender." He said putting his hand out.

"I'm Cassandra." I said. I took his hand gasped. When our hands touched skin to skin I felt an electric shock run up my arm and all across my body. I looked up at him. He looked as shocked as me.

I took my hand away and stared at the front of the class room. I feel his eyes on me. I look at him from the corner of my eye. He had a puzzled look on his face.

_He's as surprised as me,_ I thought. _What was that though?_

**(A. P.O.V.)**

_A new school, _I thought. _How exciting._

I didn't see any reason for going to school. All you learn is human things. You see, I'm not human. I'm a vampire. Lamia to be exact. I could age and have children. I stopped aging last year.

I looked seventeen. I want to look young forever. The only problem is I have to live these humans forever. These _vermin!_ I disgusted them.

I had gotten dressed for school. I was wearing a black T-shirt with faded blue jeans. I drove to school in my dark blue Lamborghini. People stared at me. It was no surprise. People always stared.

I smiled. I had on black sun glasses. I walked in to school. I went to my locker and put my stuff in there. I looked at my schedule to see what my first class was. _Language arts._

I pursed my lips and headed to class. The bell rang right before I stepped into class. The first thing to catch my eye was a girl with red-brown that was so dark it looked purple, olive skin, and violet eyes that were surrounded with heavy dark eyelashes.

_She's beautiful, _one part of my mind said. _I bet her blood tastes even better. _The hunter part of my said. I pushed that thought away.

"Class," the teacher said, snapping him out of my daze, "this is Alexender Redfern." I smiled. Everyone stared at me. The girls giggled. The guys scoffed at me.

"Alexender you can go sit by Cassandra." He pointed a finger at the seat next to _her._ I walked towards the seat. I saw she was breathing fast, practically gasping for air. But she had managed to calm herself down.

I sat down in the chair and looked at her. She looked back. "Hi, I'm Alexender." I held his hand out to her.

"I'm Cassandra." She said. Her voice was angelic.

_She must be from heaven. _i thought.

She grabbed my hand and gasped. I gasped also. I felt an electric shock. It went up my arm and across my body. My heart fluttered. She took her hand away and looked at the teacher.

I looked at my hand then at her. She was breathing fast. She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

_He looks as shocked as me. _I heard her voice say in my head. _What was that though? _

One word came to my mind.

_Soulmate._

There was something going around Night World saying that the Soulmate Principle was coming back. I heard my cousin, Ash, had found his and she was human. Of course, I didn't believe it.

Anyone with a brain would know that it's fake. I looked at the teacher at the front of the class. Cassandra was still staring at me, but eventually she looked away.

It was going to be a long day.

**(C. P.O.V.)**

The rest of day was a blur. After first period I went to Math. When I entered the room I saw Alexender. He was sitting at the desk next to mine.

"Crap." I muttered. I walked to my desk and sat down not looking at him.

_What do I do?_ I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to think. I took deep breaths. The bell rang and class started.

I sat there, staring at the front of the room. Math was an alright subject. I thought it was fun when they had Algebra. It was easy.

After an hour of numbers the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. Next is History. I was looking down at the floor so I didn't notice Alexender in front of me. I bumped into him hard. I fell on my butt.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said. He held his hand out to help me up. I grabbed it. I gasped again. I got up quickly and walked away.

_What the heck is happening? _I thought. _Whatever it is, it includes Alexender._

The thought of his name made my heart flutter. I smiled.

_What am I doing? _I thought. _I just met him._

When I got to class he was there... _again._

I went for my seat and sat down.

_Today is so bizar! _I thought. It was _very_ bizar. Alexender has been in every class with me.

**Author Note: I know it's not the best. I'm still a writer in training you know! So if you could i'd love some advice! **


	2. Little sisters

I kept my eyes on my desk, listening to the teacher. The teacher asked questions that no one knew. The only person who knew _every _answer was Alexender.

I smiled again. Luckily no one saw me smile. My hair covered my face like a veil.

_Why are you smiling? _A male voice said in my head. The voice was familiar but I couldn't figure out whos it was. Then I remembered whos voice it is..... Alexender.

The bell rang. I grabbed my books a walked out of the room. I looked back to see if Alexender was still in the room. He was gone. I frowned.

"Cassandra!" a female voice said. I turned around to see Amy smiling a huge happy smile.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said. "Except Aaron held my hand in Science!" I thought it was _amazing_ that she was still standing.

"I'm glad you're happy, Amy," I said. I was happy for her, but I had a weird feeling in my chest. Like an emptiness. Like I had no heart or I only had half of my heart. It _hollow._

"I am _extremely _happy!" she said jumping up and down.

"Come on," I laughed. "Lets get some lunch."

We went to the lunch line. I ordered pizza and Amy ordered a cheesburger. She said she was going to sit next to Aaron and said I could sit with them. I said yes.

When we got to the table, Aaron was talking to someone with black hair. He turned around. It was Alexender.

_Is he stalking me? _I thought.

_No I am not stalking you. _Alexender said with his mind. I gasped.

_How did he know what I was thinking? And how did I hear his voice?_ I thought. I pushed the thought aside and sat down next to Amy.

After lunch was Science. Everything was a blur. It fet like I was asleep the rest of the day. Alexender was in every single class of mine. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

The last bell rang, singling that it was time to go home. Everyone ran for the door except for me and Alexender.

I gathered my things as quickly as I could. And the whole time Alexender was staring at me. In fact, he had been staring at me all day. It creeped me out.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he aaked.

I looked up and said, "Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering...." he said but his cell phone rang. He answered and said, "Hello?"

There was a pause. I heard a pitched voice on the other end. "Okay. I'll be home in a few minutes." And he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My little sister." he said. "She's almost seven."

"Oh." I said. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you Monday."

"See you." he said. I walked out the door and to my car. While I was driving home I thought to myself.

What was Alexender going to say? Was he going to ask me out on a date? I blushed at the thought. Once I got home my head was so filled with thoughts I almost ran into my door. I opened my door and was welcomed by my cat Midnight.

Midnight was a black cat with gold eyes.

I was also welcomed by my little sister, Maria. Maria was seven years old, had curly brown hair, and big violet eyes.

"Cassie!" she yelled.

"Hi Maria." I said hugging her. "How was your day?"

"Great!" she said. "Imade a new friend!"

"Really." I said. "Who?"

"She's coming over soon." she said. Right then there was aknock at the door. "She's here!"

Maria ran to the door and yanked it open. There was a little girl with wavy black hair and dark green eyes. Behind her was a tall figure. I looked at his face. My mouth fell open. It was _him._ Alexender.

"Maria!" she yelled with her arms up in the air.

"Scarlett!" Maria said. They ran to eachother and gave eachother hugs. I couldn't help but chuckle. The way Maria acted around her friends scared me.

"Hi Cassandra." Alexender said.

"Hi." I said. "I'm guessing this is your little sister."

"Yeah." he said. "I know. She's a little crazy. You should she her at home."

I laughed. "Yeah. That's my little sister, Maria."

"Yeah." he said. "Scarlett told me that I had to bring her here or else she'd tell our parents that I emotionly abuse her."

I laughed.

"I did not, Alex!" Scarlett yelled.

"Whatever you say!" he said.

I smiled.

**(A. P.O.V.)**

After school I drove home to pick up my sister, Scarlett. She called me a few minutes after the last bell rang saying that I had to drive her to her friends house.

When I got home I got out of my car and walked into my house. As soon as I opened the door, Scarlett ran up me screaming and tackled me.

"Hi Alex!" she said. She gave me a big kiss on the cheek. Scarlett was pretty much a miniature version of me. She had long wavy black hair and pale skin. The only difference was I had gray eyes and she had dark green eyes.

"Come on." I said. She got off of me. I got up a walked to the car. Scarlett followed me. It took a few minutes to get there.

"Alex." Scarlett said. "Can you stay here with me?"

"Sure." I said. We walked up to the door and knocked. A little girl with brown ringlets and violet eyes answered. Behind her was a girl. I looked more closely and saw who it was. It was Cassandra.

"Maria!" Scarlett yelled and put her hands up in the air.

"Scarlett!" Maria yelled also.

"Hi Cassandra." I said.

"Hi." she said. Her voice was nerves and shaky.

_Why is he here? _She thought.

"So I'm guessing this is your little sister." she said.

"Yeah." I said. "She said if I didn't bring her here she would tell our parents I emotionally abuse her."

She laughed. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes.

"I did not!" Scarlett said.

"Whatever you say." I said. Cassandra laughed again. "Go play with your friend." _And remember, don't drink her blood._

_I know Alexender_. Scarlett said. She ran upstairs with Maria.

"So." Cassandra said. "You and your sister look a lot alike."

"I know." I said.

"Well except for the eyes." she said.

"Yeah." I said. "You and your sister don't though."

"Yeah." she said.

"Cassandra!" Maria yelled from upstairs.

"What!" she yelled.

"Can me and Scarlett go in your room!" she yelled.

"No!" she said. "And if you do I will kill you!"

"Fine!" she said.

"I'll be right back." she said. She ran up the stairs.

While she was gone I thought about some things. Mostly about Cassandra. Her and her long red-brown hair and big violet eyes and her olive skin.... Wait a minute. Why am I thinking about a _human?_

Why have I been doing that _all day?_

I have always thought of humans as vermin. Now I'm fantasizing over one! What is wrong with me! Where have I been all day?

Then I heard footsteps coming. I looked behind me and saw was wearing diiferent clothes though.

She had on a black sweater with red roses going down the arm and black sweat pants. She also had her hair in a pony-tail. Even when she had the laid-back look, she looked beautiful.

Ahhhh! There I go again! I need to get a grip!

"Um." Cassandra said. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine." I smiled.

"So where did you move here from?" she asked.

"New York." I said.

"Oh." she said. She had her hands behind her back and was looking at the floor.

_She's so cute when she's shy or nervous. _I thought.

**(C. P.O.V.)**

"Maria!' I screamed. She and her friend had snuck into my room and taken all my clothes out of my closet and put them on themselves. "What are you doing?"

"Playing dress up with your clothes!" she said with delight. She was wearing one mt favorite shirts and the only pair of high hells I had. Scarlett was just sitting on my bed looking at me and Maria.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. "Take my clothes off youself!"

"No!" Maria said.

"If you don't I'm telling mom and dad!" I said. That always worked with her.

"Fine." she said. She stepped out of my shoes and slid my shirt off of her self.

"Now go to _your _room and play dress up." I said and pointed out the door. Maria and Scarlett ran out.

I shivered. I looked around my room. I went to my closet to get a new pair of clothes and changed. I put on a black sweater with red roses and gray sweat pants. I put my hair in a pony-tail and went down stairs.

When I got down stairs and saw that Alexander looked stressed.

"Um. You okay?" I said.

"Yeah." he said and smiled. When he smiled my heart skipped a beat. I've felt like that all day. Ever since I shook his hand this morning.

"So." I said trying to think of something to ask. "Where are you from?"

"New York." he said.

"Oh." I said. I felt like a complete idiot just standing there.

"Have you lived here all your life?" Alexander said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Where are your parents?" he said.

"Work." I said. "My mom is a nurse at the hospital and my dad is docter."

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah." I said. "It's kinda nice to have medical parents."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah." I said. "They what's wrong with you when your sick."

"So... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend." he said.

"Sure." I said. "I'd like that."

"Great." he said. "So how about tomorrow at 5 o'clock?"

"Yeah." I said smiling. His cell phone rang. The ringtone was "Monster" by Skillet.

"Hello?" he said. "We're at one of Scarletts friends house....Okay. We'll be there soon." Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" I said.

"My parents." he said. "Scarlett! Time to go home!"

"I don't want to though!" she yelled back.

"Too bad!" he said. Scarlett came down pouting with her arms crossed. "Mom and dad want us home."

"Fine." she grumpled. Alexander rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"See you tomorrow." I said. He waved goodbye and opened the door and left.

"You've got a date!" Maria teased. But I didn't care. I was way to happy to get mad.

I mean, I've got a date with the hottest guy I've ever met!


	3. First Date

**(A. P.O.V.)**

Now why did I just ask Cassandra out on a date? Oh yeah! Cause I'm an idiot! If any Night Worlders found out they would tell and get Cassandra and I killed. The thought of Cassandra getting killed made my heart stop beating.

Ugh! Why do I care so much about this girl!

_Cause you two are soulmates. _A little voice in my head said.

_Get out of my head Scarlett! _I yelled.

_How am I supposed to do that when your practically yelling it! _She yelled back.

_Sorry. I'm stressed. _I said.

_It's okay bro. _She said. _But if your so stressed about it, why don't you just cancel?_

_I don't know. _I said. _I guess because I know it would make her cry and don't want to make her cry. It brake my heart to know she was crying._

_Awwww! _She said. _Alexender has a soulmate!_

_She's not my soulmate!_ I yelled.

_What ever you say. _She said.

_Just don't tell mom and dad, k? _I said.

_Got it! _She said. I sigh. Scarlett has always had my back. Even though she's only seven. When we got home our parent were waiting for us in the living room.

"Hi," I said.

"Where have you two been?" my mother said. My mother had long black hair that reached her hips and dark green eyes. My father also had black hair. But his eyes were grey.

"We were at Scarletts friends house," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" my father said.

"Don't ask me," I said. "Ask Scarlett."

They looked at her at said, "Well young lady?"

"I you'd be home later," she said looking down at her feet. You see, my parents didn't really love Scarlett. I was really her only family. When she was four years old instead of my parents setting up a party for her I did.

My parents took deep breaths. "Next time, call us."

"Okay." Scarlett said. When my parents left the room Scarlett turned to me and hugged me.

"It's okay," I said. I knelt down and held her.

"No it's not!" she sobbed. "No one loves me!"

"hey." I said and pulled her away to look at her straight in the face. "Don't talk like that. Some people do love you."

"Like who?" she said. Her face was red from crying.

"Like me." I said. "And Maria loves you too."

"You're the only one who loves me." she sobbed again.

"Listen." I said. "I love you. You are my little sister so I will always love you. Got it?"

"Yeah." she said and nodded.

"I love ya." I said.

"I love ya too." she said and then clung to my neck.

"Come on." I said.

**(C. P.O.V.)**

"Mommy!" Maria yelled when my parents came home. "Daddy!"

"Hi Maria." she said. My mother was very beautiful. She had long pitch black hair that reached her hips and violet eyes. "Hi Cassandra."

"Hi mom." I said and looked at my father. "Hi dad."

"Hi honey." he said. My father blood red hair and earth green eyes. I get my hair color from both of my parents and my eyes from my mother. Maria got her brown hair from our grandmother and her eyes from our dad.

"Daddy!" Maria said.

"Hi Maria." he said and picked her up in his arms. "How was your day?"

"Good." she said. "I made a new friend and Cassandra has a date tomorrow with my friends older brother."

"Oh really?" both my parents said.

"I love you guys so much!" I said trying to cover what Maria just said. "You guys love me too right?"

"Of course we love you!" my father said. "We love you so much that when your date comes tomorrow we're going to meet him! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah." I said nervously.

_Awwwwwww! They're going to meet him! _I thought. _Oh please Lord, please don't let them be embarrassing and show him baby pictures of me!_

"Come on." my mother said. "We brang pizza. Let's go eat."

We headed to the dinning table and ate. After dinner I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I looked at the clock and it said it was 7 o'clock.

I got my iPod and listened to Paramore.

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be._

I lip synced the words to "Fences".

"Cassandra!" a little high pitched voice yelled.

"What!" I yelled.

"Take out the earbuds!" Maria yelled.

I took them out and yelled, "What!"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she said in a soft voice.

"Sure." I said. I looked at the clock. Holy crap! It's already 10 o'clock! "Come here."

"Thank you." she said. "Cassandra?"

"Yeah?" I said. I was getting up to tun off the lights.

"Do really like Alexender?" she said.

"Kinda." I said. I turned out the lights and slowly walked back to the bed. Once I got to bed, I covered myself with my blankets and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I had the dream again. But it was different.

I was walking home. It was night. There someone behind me. I had the feeling that I knew him. He was running towards me. The closer he got the more I could recognize him more. It was Alexender. When he was right in front of me he smiled. There was only one thing I could concentrate on. His fangs. He had fangs. He leaned down to my neck and bit me. That's when I woke up.

I sat up gasping. My hands automatically flew to my neck. There was nothing there. I sigh. The clock said it was 11 o'clock in the morning... wait...awww! my date with Alexender is in 6 hours!

I got out of bed and saw Maria was still asleep.

"Maria," I said and shook her. "Time to wake up."

"No," she groaned.

"Yes." I said. "Now get up."

"No," she said.

I sigh. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I layed her on the sink and turned on the sink. I wet my hands with cold water and wipe them on her face. Her eyes opened.

"Now go to your and get dressed." I said.

"Fine," she said. She climbed off the sink and walked out of the bathroom. I examine myself in the mirror. Ugh! I can't believe Alexender asked _this _out.

My hair was tangled and made it look like I was a ray of sunshine. Under my eyes were _horrible_ bags. I went back to my room and got clothes. I got a black shirt that scooped and dark blue skinny jeans.

Once I got my clothes I went to the bath room and took my clothes off. I turned my the water in my shower on and tested to see if it was warm. I jumped in.

After an hour in the shower I got out. I wrapped the towel around myself and started brushing my hair. My hair was the same length as my mothers. It came down to my waist. My hair was more black then red. You can't see the red until it's in the sun.

I blow dried my hair and put my clothes on. When I entered my room again I saw Maria sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. "Wait. What time is it?"

"2 o'clock." Maria said.

"Okay." I said. "Well get out of my room."

"Fine." she said. She got off my bed and walked out the door.

I went to my bed and set my alarm clock for 6 o'clock so I could take a nap. I layed my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly. I had the dream I had last night.

I was walking home. It was night. There someone behind me. I had the feeling that I knew him. He was running towards me. The closer he got the more I could recognize him more. It was Alexender. When he was right in front of me. He smiled. But there was only one thing I could concentrate on. His fangs. He had fangs. He leaned down to my neck and bit me. That's when I woke up.

My eyes flashed open. I gasped for air. I look over at the clock. Wait... it said it was 6:40! What the heck!

I jumped out of bed. I ran to the bathroom to check my hair. Luckily, it was fine. I sigh in relief. I run out of the bathroom and down stairs.

When I reached the bottom step I heard my mother laughing. Why was she laughing? I look around the corner and see she is sitting with someone. Aww! It's Alexender!

"Mom?" I said.

"Oh," she said out of breath from laughing, "I didn't hear you coming."

"Oh okay," I said. "Well then, come on Alexender. Let's hurry and leave."

"Okay," he laughed, seeing I wanted to leave.

"Wait!" my mom said. "Let me get a picture of you two."

She rushed to the her that was in the kitchen.

When she was out of the room I said, "Come on, let's hurry before she gets back!"

We ran out the door and in to his car. Once Alexender and I were in the car, he turned the car on and drove off.

"Well," he laughed, "your mom is a piece of work."

"Yeah," I laughed also, "I know."

"Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Whenever I bring a boy in the house," I said. The next few minutes were filled with silence.

When we got to the movie theater Alexender said, "Here we are."

"So, what movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"Let's go see what we're going to watch," he said. He got out of the car and came to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said. "What a gentlemen."

"Very funny," he chuckled.

"I know," I said and stepped out of the car.

"You look nice tonight," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

I think it will nice night.


	4. The Kiss

**(A. P.O.V.)**

"So," Cassandra said after she got out of the car, "what exactly did my mom tell you?"

"Nothing really," I said. "You came about a minute after I did."

"Okay," she let out a sigh in relief.

"So what are we going to watch?" I said. We both looked at the sign saying which movies are being shown.

"How 'bout..." she said. "Oh! I know!"

"What?" I said.

"The Wolfman!" she turned and looked at me excited. "Please?"

"Sure," I laughed.

We walked to the stand and asked for two tickets.

"Enjoy the movie," the employee said.

"Thanks," Cassandra and I said at the same time.

We got some popcorn and soda and headed to go see the movie.

**(C. P.O.V.)**

After Alexender and I took our seats the movie started. After about an hour into the movie, Alexender tried the pretend yawn and put the arm over your date thing.

But when I felt his arm around me, I felt an eletric shock run throungh my arm, then my whole body. It made me shudder.

I looked up at him and found his face an inch away from mine. I stared into his gray eyes. They looked a storm cloud that just stopped ruining the day with rain.

I raised my hand up to his face and leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back. Something happened.

The eletric shock came back. But this time, it was stronger. It wasn't a painful shock though. It was warm and filled with love and passion. Like the kiss.

I felt the world around us fall apart and Alexender and I were the only people alive. We had our arms around each other and our lips were practically glued together.

After what felt forever, we leaned away from eachother. I looked in to his eyes again. They were filled with happiness and love and warmth. The way my heart felt right now.

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. This was the best date _ever_!

**(A. P.O.V.)**

The moment I kissed Cassandra, I knew I loved her. Not only that, but she was my soulmate. I need to rember to tell my cousin Ash sorry.

I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. For eternity. For the rest of my life.

After what felt like forever, we pulled apart. She looked in to my eyes and I looked in to hers.

They looked like big purple violets that had just bloomed. She rested her head on my shoulder. I lent my head down and kissed the top of her head.

I knew I wanted to stay like this forever. But the joy was qickly ruined when I remebered I was a vampire. I belonged to the Night World. The council will kill us both if they found out I loved her.

I had to tell her I was a vampire. If she were smart, she would run away screaming she never wanted to see my face again. If she were dumb, she will not care and stay by my side.

I hope she picks the smart choice. But another part of me hopes she picks the dumb choice.

When the movie ended, I drove Cassandra home. I walked her up to the door.

"Bye," she said.

"See ya," I said. She leaned toward me and kissed me. I kissed her back.

When we pulled apart I said, "Can you meet me tomrow at the mall at noon?"

"Sure," she smiled. When she went inside, I ran to my car and drove back to my house.

I saw someone on my front step. I got out of my car and walked up to the person.

The person looked up. I gasped. It was Scarlett.

"What are you doing?" I said. I took off my jacket and rapped it around her.

"M-mom and d-dad put me o-out here to s-sleep," she studdered. She was shivering like crazy.

"Why couldn't I have been born first?" I said.

"It's n-not your f-fault," she studdered again.

Scarlett wasn't the youngest. I was. Since we were Lamia, we could stop aging at any time we wanted. My parents stopped more than a year ago. I haven't yet and Scarlett never got the choice.

24 years ago, my sister was born. When she was seven she went for a walk and was kidnapped by a maded vampire. Just a week before that, I had been born.

My parents were worried sick about her. When she returned they knew she was different. She told them she was a made vampire now.

You see, my parents have never liked made vampires. Scarlett knew they would hate her. And she was right. They had never looked at her the same again.

When I was seven, I found out about what happened to her when she was seven. Ever since then, I have been the only one in my family that loved Scarlett.

_THE NEXT DAY_

When I woke up, I remebered I had to tell Cassndra the truth. I got up and changed in a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans.

I walked downstairs and out the door I go. When I arrived at the mall, I saw Cassandra sitting on a bench in the front.

I got out of the car and walked to her. She was looking down at her lap, so she didn't she me coming.

"Hi," I said.

She looked up and smiled as soon as she saw me. "Hi."

"Come with me," I said and held out my hand.

"Okay," she said and took my hand. I pulled her up and walked her to my car.

We needed privacy, so we got in my car.

"So," she said, "what did you need to tell me?"

"First," I said, "you have to promise not to tell _anyone _what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise," she said.

"Okay..." I said. "Cassnadra."

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm a vampire," I said.


	5. The Truth

**(C. P.O.V.)**

"I'm a vampire," Alexender said. We were sitting in his car in the mall parking lot.

"What?" I said. He had to be joking.

"I'm not joking," he said. "I really am a vampire."

"You really expect me to believe?" I said.

"I belong to a secret society called Night World," he said. "It's filled with witches, werewolves, shapeshifters, and of couse, vampires. There are two laws. 1) you don't tell a human about Night World and 2) you can't fall in love with a human. I've broken both."

"What do you mean you've broken both?" I said.

"I just told about Night World," he said. "And I've fallen in love with a human."

"Who?" I said. My chest felt hollow. I knew he didn't fall in love with me.

"Who do you think?" he said. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my face so he could look at me.

"Some blonde hair, blue eyed, tall, curvy, tan, and hot chick," I said.

"No, silly," he said. "You."

"What?" I said shocked.

"I've fallen in love with you," he frowned. "And that's not good."

"Why?" I said.

"Because the rules of Night World say that if you fall in love with a human," he said, "the council will not only kill the Night Worlder, but also the human. And I can't let that happen to you."

"That is the _stupidest _rule I have _ever _heard!" I yelled.

"I know," he said. He pulled me in to a hug. I held him. "I don't want you to die because of _me_."

"I don't want you to die," I said. I pushed myself out of the hug.

"I love you," he chuckled.

"I love you, too," I said. I leaned over and kissed him. All of the sudden, I was surrounded by darkness. But I was still in Alexenders arms. "What's going on?"

"In Night World, there something called the soulmate principle," he said.

"The soulmate principle?" I asked. "Whae's that?"

"It's when you find that one person that was born to be with you," he explained. "And that's what we are. Soulmates. Lovers for life."

"I like the sound of that," I said. Then a picture came. There was a little boy with black playing in a field. It was Alexender. "You... look... so cute!"

He chuckled.

Then two people came.

"Time to go home, Alexender," said a women with long pitch black hair and dark green eyes. There was man with a lighter shade of black and grey eyes.

"Coming mommy!" Alexender said. His voice was high pitched. He ran to his mom and hugged her leg. He smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seven," he said. He was frowning and had his eyes closed.

"Alexender," I said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said.

"You're lying," I said. "Tell me."

"You remember Scarlett?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Well," he said. "She's not really seven."

"What?" I said.

"She's not the youngest child," he said. "I am."

"Oh my gosh," I said. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," he chuckled. "My sister is 24 years old."

"But, how can she look seven?" I asked.

"A week after I was born, Scarlett was kidnapped by a vampire," he said. "When she came home, my parents noticed she looked different. My parents have never liked made vampires."

"What happened to Scarlett?" I asked.

"The vampire exchanged blood and changed her in to a made vampire," he said. "My family and I, except Scarlett, are Lamia."

"What's a Lamia?" I asked.

"It's when you're born a vampire," he said. "We can stop aging at any time. My parents stopped over a year ago. I haven't and I'm not planning to."

"Why?" I said.

"Because," he said, "now I have a reason to age."

"What reason?" I said.

"You," he said. "I could never watch you age without me. I want to grow old with you."

"Are you _proposing _to me?" I asked scared.

"No," he chuckled. "I'm just making a statement, silly."

"Just making sure," I said. "But, why were so sad?"

"Because," he said, "this is the day they told me about Scarlett. They're telling me right now, actually."

I looked at the memory. Alexender, Scarlett, and their parents were sitting in the living room.

"Alexender," his father said, "your sister isn't like us."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"She isn't a Lamia," his mother said through her teeth. Her nostrils were flaring.

"I don't understand," he said. " What do you mean she's not a Lamia?"

"When you were born, a made vampire took her," his father said. "The vampire exchanged blood with her and turned her."

Alexender looked at his sister with shock in his eyes. Scarlett was looking down at her lap. There were little wet circles on her skirt. She was crying.

Alexender crawled to his sister and held her in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. It brought tears to my eyes. I wiped them so Alexender didn't see.

He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't watch this anymore," he whispered. "I wanna see a memory of yours."

"Okay," I said. Then, a picture of me and my family in the kitchen. There was a cake with the numder 13 on it. Oh no, it's my thirteenth birthday.

"Now, Cassandra," my father was saying, "now that you are now an official teenager, let make one thing clear, 'kay?"

"Okay!" I said.

"No, and I mean absolutely _NO_ boyfriends," he said. "You are not aloud to have a boyfriend while you live under my roof. You can date."

"Fine," I said pouting.

"No pouting," my father said.

"Fine," I said through the fake smile.

"That's better," he said proudly.

**(A.P.O.V.)**

Seeing Cassandra on her thirteenth birthday pirked me up. Everything about her make me happier. I'm happy she's my soulmate.

I just know how I'm going to hide this from my parents. I can't tell them because they don't believe in the soulmate principle.

This is going to be hard to hide.

After what felt like forever, we snapped back in to reality when someone knocked on my car window. I looked out it. It was Scarlett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked absolutelyfreezing.

"Mom and dad didn't want me in the house," she said. "So I came here and looked for your car and found you with your girlfriend."

"Why don't your parents like made vampires?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't really know," I said.

"You told her?" Scarlett said.

"I had to," I said. She looked disappointed. "It _was_ you who said she was my soulmate."

"You're right," she said. "Can I come in."

"Yeah," I said. I turned to look at Cassandra. "I guess I'll see you later."

"See ya," she said and gave a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye," I said and smiled like an idiot. She got out of the car and headed for hers. Scarlett smacked me on the head. "Ow! What?"

"Hello?" she said. "How are you going to hide this from mom and dad?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You need to think of something," she said.

"That I do know," I said.

"We need to do something," she said.

"What do you mean _we_?" I asked.

"Of course I'm going to help," she said. "You can't do it alone."

"You're a good sis," I said.

"Well," she said, "you're a good bro."

I smiled. Let's hope we don't die.


	6. Heartbroken

_**Hola readers!**_

_**I apologize for not writing a new chapter. But I have a reason! **_

_**I was having writer block! I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write! anyway, hope you like it! it's a little sad thought, :(**_

* * *

**(C. P.O.V.)**

When I got in to my black Porsche and started the car and drove out of the mall parking-lot. It had kicked in about what Alexender told me. He was a vampire.

Alexender is a _**vampire!**_

The guy I _love_ and who says is my _soulmate_ is a VAMPIRE! A blood sucking monster, for crying out loud!

I was on the highway, my eyes started to blur with tears. It was good thing there was a forest in between my house and the mall. Actually, my house was really just out of town.

I pulled over to the side of the road next to the woods and got out. After I was well in to the forest, I dropped on my knees and cried. I also screamed a little, too.

I sat against a tree and brought my knees to my chest. I didn't want to believe Alexender was a vampire. I couldn't process it. I just wanted to die right there and then!

That's when I heard a growl. It sounded like it belonged to a cougar.

Oh, crap. I'm gonna get my wish to die. I didn't _really _mean it! Why are you doing this to me God? I don't want to die alone. I wanted to die old, wrinkled, and Grey... with Alexender by my side, holding my hand.

Just then a big lug of fur chrugged toward me. It wasa bear. It was bearing its teeth at me and was foaming at the mouth.

Oh, God. I'm dead. It's going to be painful.

The bear was only a few feet away from, but close enough for me to smell it stench. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of my skin getting torn of my bone and flesh to come.

Alexender, why can't you be hear? You said you were my soulmate! Their supposed to protect eachother and stay together through life and death!

But I'm dying alone. You're not here with _me_! You said you loved me and I believed you! I said I _loved _you! Well you know what? I've changed my mind! I _HATE _you with all my _existence_!

I heard a whimper. I peeked through one eye-lid and saw the bear lying there like a rag doll. Limp. I opened both my eyes and looked around. I saw no one.

I looked at the bear again. There was no blood. Maybe it died of starvation. Or maybe it was exacted. I didn't know, but this was my chance to run.

I jumped up and ran back to my car. I dug through my pockets for my keys. I pulled them out and jabbed it in to the key hole on the drivers side.

I got in and just sat there for awhile. I didn't know how I sat there.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I tried my hardest to not let out the sob that was threatening to surface. But of course, it surfaced. It was a loud and hard sob.

Then, something knocked on my window.

**(A. P.O.V.)**

I knew I was to ask Cassandra on that date! I knew she was going to crack my heart two!

Scarlett and I had agreed to follow her home and then go back to the house. Once I heard her call me a "blood sucking monster", it felt like my heart had been violently yanked out of my chest and crusted into smithereens.

I banged my foot on the brakes and pulled to the side of the road.

"Alexender, what's wrong?" Scarlett had asked. That's when I started sobbing. "Alexender!"

"She called me a blood sucking monster!" I choked out.

"What?" she said. "Let me go talk to her."

I nodded. She got out and crossed the street where Cassandras Black Porsche was. Scarlett peered inside to see if she was in it.

_She's not in her car, _she thought. _That means she went into the woods. Alexender, that's not good. I know you're not happy, but you need to help me find her._

_Fine, _I thought back. I got out and locked the car and stuffed the keys in my back-pocket. I ran across the street and stood next to my sister.

_Come on, lets get this over with._

_Stop pouting._

We ran as fast as we could in to the forest. Then, I heard echo's of Cassandras thoughts.

_Alexender, why can't you be hear? You said you were my soulmate! Their supposed to protect eachother and stay together through life and death!_

I halted to a stop. Cassandra. I pushed my mind to hers to see what she sees. There was a bear in front of her.

_But I'm dying alone. You're not here with _me_! You said you loved me and I believed you! I said I _loved _you! Well you know what? I've changed my mind! I _HATE_ you with all my _existence_!_

"Cassandra," I whimpered. I ran to find the bear _very _close to Cassandra. I ran to it and snapped its neck in a blink of an eye.

When the slumped forward, I looked at Cassandra. I whimpered a little. She broke my heart. I ran back to the car where Scarlett was waiting there for me.

"I thought you could handle it yourself," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said.

I heard a car door slam from across the street. I looked over and saw Cassandra.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," I said.

I walked across the street and knocked on her window. She looked up at me with blood-shot eyes.

She cracked the door open. "What do you want?" Her voice was raspy.

"I need to talk to you," I said. Before she could reply, I said, "That bear out there, you're lucky I didn't let it kill you."

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered. "Is that all?"

"One more thing," I said. "I'm leaving town. No, not town. I'm leaving the _state_ of Ohio."

She just nodded.

"Bye," I said.

I went back to the car. As soon as I got in, a question came.

"Why are you leaving?" Scarlett said. "I need you."

"You have Maria at least," I said and started the car.

"What about at home?" she said. "Mom and dad are going to blame _me _for you leaving."

"That's exactly why I'm leaving a note when I leave saying how you've felt all these years," I explained.

"Like that's going to work!" she yelled. We didn't say a word the rest of the way home.

When we got I got out before Scarlett did and ran to my room to be alone. I needed to think about what I was going to do.

As soon as the front door slammed, my parents started yelling.

"What did you do to Alexender?" my father roared. My head, that had been slouched forward, bolted up.

"You did something to him, you son of a bitch!" my mother yelled. They other horrible things, but Scarlett said nothing. She just stood there and took all the bull-crap my parents through at her.

Just as I reached for the door knob, I heard a crash and shriek. I yanked the door open and ran downstairs to find my parents standing over Scarlett, who was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, with piece was slivered wood raised high over my fathers head.

"NO!" I yelled. I rammed my self in to my father and knocked him to the ground. I crawled over to Scarlett and picked her up. "Leave her alone! I can't stand anymore of the _bull-crap_ you throw at Scarlett!"

"She deserves it!" my mother said.

"What exactly did she do to piss you off so much?"

"When she came back home, she almost attacked you," my father snarled. "Luckily we got to calm down."

"I hadn't had any blood when I came home!" Scarlett screeched.

"Bull-shit!" my mother screamed. "You almost hurt my baby!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "I don't care if she _did _hurt me! She's my sister!"

"How can you forgive her?" my father said.

"Because _I_ actually have a _heart_," I said. They were speechless after that. "Come on, Scar."

I scooped her up and carried her to my room. I set her on my bed to rest. I walked to the desk in my room and got a piece of paper and a pencil.

I wrote:

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I am leaving the state of Ohio. _

_Don't bother asking Scarlett, because she won't tell. The reason for leaving is because I fell in love with a human. I will not be saying her name for her own protection. Before you judge anyone, it is no ones fault. It is my own fault._

_Do not beat yourself's or Scarlett because of my absence._

_Remember, be loving to Scarlett. I have been the only one in the world who loves her._

_I love you. Tell Scarlett I love her, too please._

_Your son,_

_Alexender._

Then I decided that I should write a letter to Cassandra as well.

It read:

_Dear Cassandra,_

_From the moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you. I tried to fight that thought, but lost when I talked to you at your house. I knew there was something special about you. When I saw you come down the stairs on the night of our date, my heart nearly beat out of my chest. _

_Before you, I was living the life of a black and white silent movie. But when I saw you, you sent off colors and sounds that I never saw in my life. You bring me back to life. After our date I decided to tell you I was vampire. I somehow knew you would react the way you did. You know, call me a blood sucking monster and you hate me. Yes. I heard ever thought you had after you left._

_It broke my heart. You ripped my heart out of my chest and crushed it in to smithereens. But now you don't have to deal with me anymore. I'm leaving. By the time you read this, I'll probably already be out of the state. _

_But I wanted you to know something. I still love you with whats left of my heart. After all, you aren't just my soulmate, you're also my world._

_Your soulmate,_

_Alexender. _

_P.S. Take care of Scarlett for me. I don't trust my parents._

Ink was running a little from my tears. I wiped them away. I folded up the letters and labeled one "Mom and dad" and the other "Cassandra".

I put both next to the sleeping Scarlett. I set the alarm clock for 5:00 a.m. And put a short note next to it.

I pulled my duffel bag out from under my bed, got some clothes and things I needed, and zipped it up. I gave Scarlett a peck on the fore head and left through the window.

I'm on my own now.

_**Hope you liked it! Told you it was sad. Read and review!**_


	7. Where's Alexender?

_**Hey! Again I'm sorry it took my FOREVER to get a new chapter up! Sorry! Also, I wanna give a little thanx to Rozu and Beazilda! Thanx u guys for the reviews! Anyway, here's the new chapter!**_

**(****S. P.O.V.)**

When I woke up the next morning to a beeping, I found my self in Alexenders room. But he wasn't in it.

I got up, turned off the alarm clock, and checked in almost every room in the house. I'm lucky my parents have early-bird jobs.

Alexender wasn't in any of the rooms. He wasn't even in the _house._ I went back to his room and found two letters. One labeled 'Mom and dad,' the other, 'Cassandra.'

I picked them up and opened our parents letter. I wasn't even finished reading and I dropped it.

He's gone. Alexender's gone. He's probably out of the state, by now.

I looked at the alarm clock. There was a note under it.

It read:

_Scarlett,_

_I know you don't understand any of this, but I had to leave._

_Give those two letters to mom and dad and Cassandra._

_Love ya._

_Your bro,_

_Alexender._

I tried my hardest to keep the tears coming. I needed to get this letter to Cassandra _now._ School starts at 7:30 and the clock said in big green numbers 6:43 a.m.

I picked up the letter and jumped out the already open window. I ran for my and my brothers life to Cassandras house.

**(C. P.O.V.)**

I'm lucky my parents go to sleep early, because I would have died.

I wasn't too excited to go to school, though I'm not any day. Alexender was going to be there. I know he said he was leaving, but I didn't believe him.

When came out of the bathroom, I found Scarlett sitting on bed with both her arms and legs crossed. She was holding a piece of paper in one of her hands.

"What do you want?" I asked. I tried hide the hatred in my voice, but it somehow leaked out.

"This is for you," she said. She handed me the piece of paper. It had been opened. Probably by Scarlett. I read it.

It was a letter from Alexender saying he was leaving. My knees gave out as I read it. I put the letter down and brang my hands to my face to hide the tears.

I hadn't realized how much I meant to him... or how much I cared.

"I'm a horrible person," I whispered to myself. "I don't deserve Alexender. He deserves better."

I bawled my eyes out for a good thirty-five minutes. I found myself curled up in a little ball.

I uncurled my self and looked at Scarlett.

"Where do you think he went?" I asked.

"I have no clue," she said.

"Did he leave any other letters?" I said.

"He left one for my parents," she said.

"Wait here," I said. I got off the floor and got a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. I ran to the bathroom and got changed.

When I came out Scarlett asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hand me my back-pack, please," I said. She gave it to me and repeated herself.

"What are you doing, Cassandra?"

"What's it look like?"

"What are packing for?"

"I'm going to go look for Alexender."

"What? You can't go alone."

"You welcome to come. He's your brother."

"I am coming."

"I guessed that," I smirked. I stuffed some clothes, a hair-brush, and tooth-brush in my bag. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Your house," I said and got my keys. "I need to read the letter to your parents."

"Why?"

"There might be a clue of where he went," I explained. "Are your parents home?"

"Maybe."

"We'll take the chance," I said.

"Fine," she said. "Come on."

I tripped a couple times because I was walking so fast.

"Be careful," Scarlett said.

I didn't even bother locking the front door.

We got to Scarletts house in only a few minutes. Probably because I broke almost every road law in America.

There was a dark blue Mercedes Benz in the driveway.

"Is that your parents car?"

"Yep."

"Will they kill me?"

"Probably."

"Okay."

I got out and started walking towards the house.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett said. I jumped. "You're not going in there alone."

"Well then come on."

She let out a breath, but followed.

"Can you open the door?" I said.

"Yeah."

She got in front of me and put her hand on the knob.

"Now that I think about it, you should wait out here," she said.

"No," I said. "Alexender might be your brother, but he's my soulmate."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

Scarlett took a deep breath and opened the door. We found both her parents sitting on the couch. Her father was holding her bawling mother. She was holding a piece of paper in hands.

Scarlett slammed the door. That caught their attention.

"You son of bitch!" her mother yelled. "You sent Alexender away!"

"Finally!" Scarlett yelled with fake joy. "You admit you're a bitch!"

"I'm going to destroy you!" she yelled. She shot off the couch, but she didn't reach her. Her father was holding her back.

He didn't look as emotional as his wife, but you still saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Kate!" he yelled. "Calm down!"

"Scarlett, got behind me," I said. She did as I said.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"I don't care if she _is _a vampire, I'm not afraid to fight," I said. I popped my knuckles and neck. "Tell your dad to let her go."

"Hell, no!" she said. "You'll die."

"I don't give a care," I said. "Now, do it."

"Dad," she hesitated, "let her go! Kick her ass." She added quickly.

I nodded and got ready to fight. Her father let her go. She was heading toward Scarlett, but I blocked her.

I rammed myself into her. When I stood up she gave me a snarl and a death glare.

"Bring it, bitch," I whispered. And she did.

She launched herself at me and I blocked. I threw a few punches. She did a few kicks. She actually kicked me in the jaw and got my lip bleeding. Finally, I punched her as hard as I could in the jaw. It knocked her out cold.

Her body fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I clenched my fist in my other hand. "I didn't know it hurt to knock someone out!"

"Are you okay?" Scarletts father asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I looked back at Scarlett. She backed up to the wall. "You okay, Scarlett?"

"Yeah," she said and relaxed. "What 'bout your fist."

"Sore," I said. I looked up to her father. "I'm guessing _you're_ the abusive dad?"

"I'm guessing you're the human my son, Alexender, fell in love with?" he said.

"How'd you know?" I said.

"What makes you think I'm abusive?" he said.

"From what Alexender's said about you," I said.

"I have one question for you, young lady," he said. "My son knew the consciousnesses of falling in love with a human. What's so special about you?"

"You wouldn't believe me," I said. I put my head down.

"Try me," he said.

"We're soulmates," I said.

"You were right," he said. "I _don't _believe you."

"It _is_ real though!" I argued.

"But didn't you hear about Ash, dad," Scarlett said. "He found his soulmate, who's a human, and now he's in Circle Daybreak."

"What's Circle Daybreak?" I asked.

"Alexender didn't explain it?" she said. I shook my head. "Well, usually, Circles are for witches, but this one is for all Night Worlders. And humans."

"I say it's a joke," he said.

"Well, that's your opinion," I said. "I think it's wonderful."

"So do I," Scarlett said. "Alexender always did, too."

"Crap!" I said. "I forgot! I need the letter Alexender wrote you!"

"Why?" he said as he handed it to me.

"We're tracking him down," I said and snapped it out of his hands. "Bye. Come on, Scarlett."

We left without another word.

_**So, love it, like it, or hate it? It better be the one first two! PLEASE review!**_


	8. AUTHOR NOTE! READ IF U WANT MORE STORY!

_**AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT!**_

_**Sorry that this isn't a Chapter.**_

_**I was sitting watchin T.V. When I realized somethin...**_

_**I haven't been getting many Reviews lately!**_

_**At first it was like, every day I got a review! I've only gotten only ONE Review Lately and that ones from Rozu!**_

_**I feel like I'm a horrible writer! D:**_

_**I'm not updating till I get more Reviews! **_

_**~NightGirl25**_

_**P.S. I wanna give a personal thanks to Rozu. **_

_**You've Reviewed on every chapter I've written! Thank you!**_

_**You're AWESOME! **_


	9. Begining the search

**Hey… ur not gonna kill me r u? I don't want to die! PLEASE! I'm sorry! I've been really brain dead! Like bad! Any way. Here it is!**

**(C. P.O.V.)**

_How long has it been, since I last saw Alexender? Since I last saw my loving soulmate? How long have I been… Alone? I thought these questions as I layed on the muscy smelling bed of the $25 room of this cheap motel._

_I looked over to my left at saw Scarlett sleeping soundly. Why did she have to look so much like him? Why did she have to look like Alexender? Was it a punishment from God? Her long straight hair covered most of her face and half of her body. Behind those closed eyelids, there were forest green eyes._

_l looked back at the ceiling. I yawned loudly and closed my eyes for a restless night._

_*~*NW*~*_

_I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I looked at Scarlett. She stirred._

"_Hey," I said._

"_Hmm," she mumbled and started snoring a little. "RAWRR! Run little bunnies! I want to eat you! Oh, look its Bambie! Come here Bambie! I vant to suck your blood! MAHAHA!"_

_I got up and yelled, "Get up lazy!" in her ear._

"_Huh! What!" she said with her eyes popping half out._

"_Come on. We got to go get Bambie."_

"_Huh? Wait, was I talking in my sleep?"_

"_Just a little."_

"_Oh."_

_She nothing like Alexender. She's outgoing, hyper, and never shy. While Alexender is calm, shy, and, well, I don't know._

_Alexender with his cloudy grey eyes, creamy pale skin, shiny blue-black hair that almost fell over his eyes, his soft red lips, and chiseled chest and arms you melt into…._

"_EEEWWW! I don't need to hear this!" Scarlett yelled._

"_What?" I said._

"_Stop thinking these things!"_

"_Stop listening then!" I yelled. Jeezz. Why was she even listening to what I'm thinking? "Get up. We gotta get going."_

"_Fine." She while stretching her arms in the air. She had a distresses look on her face._

"_Scar, you okay?"_

"_Yeah," she said. "I'm thinking."_

"_Bout what?"_

"_Alexender."_

"_What bout him?" My stomach dropped at the sound of his name._

"_Do you think he's still alive?"_

"_Of course I think he's alive."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive." Lie. To be honest, I didn't know if he was okay or alive. I was worried sick. Now and then I would pull on the silver cord that connected us. _

"_Cassandra?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You okay?" Scarlett asked._

"_Yeah." I said. "Come on. Get your stuff."_

_Again, __**DON'T kill me! I'm too young! And ya I kno it's short, but I'm brain dead ad I need to think of fillers until the BIG FANALY! I'm sorry.**_

_**~NightGirl25 ;)**_


End file.
